


Pretty Little Thing

by Cylin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Line Art, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one for the LetsDrawSherlock-Challenge on Tumblr.<br/>Based on Fink’s Pretty Little Thing. I suggest you listen. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1




	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4




	5. Page 5




	6. Page 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post the remaining pages in the next two days. :) Hope you enjoy it!


	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeps, I'm so sorry it too me so long. I actually thougth I'd already posted this. God, I'm such an idiot. It's been sitting on my HD for months now.... I'm truly sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Might colour it at some point, but for now it's just outlines, dunno....


End file.
